Visages pâles
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Parker est sur le point de capturer Jarod, elle y arrive même pendant quelques instants, si si ! Mais un évènement va contrecarrer ses plans. Histoire qui se déroule sur les terres sioux.
1. Partie 1

Série : Pretender/Le Caméléon

Résumé : Parker est sur le point de capturer Jarod, elle y arrive même pendant quelques instants, mais un évènement l'en empêche. Histoire qui se déroule sur les terres sioux.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux feedbacks… Merci !

Time line : pas de saison précise… certainement entre les deux téléfilms, avant IOTH…

Note de l'auteur : Je vous présente une fic écrite en 2005, que je n'avais jamais publiée ici. L'erreur est à présent réparée.

Bonne lecture !  
.

oOoOo  
.

**VISAGES PÂLES**

Prologue

"Quel traité le blanc a-t-il respecté que l'homme rouge ait rompu ? Aucun.  
Quel traité l'homme blanc a-t-il jamais passé avec nous et respecté ? Aucun.  
Quand j'étais enfant, les Sioux étaient maîtres du monde ; le soleil se levait et se couchait sur leur terre ; ils menaient dix mille hommes au combat.

Où sont aujourd'hui les guerriers ?  
Qui les a massacrés ?  
Où sont nos terres ?  
Qui les possède ?

Quel homme blanc peut dire que je lui ai jamais volé sa terre ou le moindre sou ? Pourtant ils disent que je suis un voleur.  
Quelle femme blanche, même isolée, ai-je jamais capturée ou insultée ? Pourtant ils disent que je suis un mauvais Indien.

Quel homme blanc m'a jamais vu saoul ?  
Qui est jamais venu à moi affamé et reparti le ventre vide ?  
Qui m'a jamais vu battre mes femmes ou maltraiter mes enfants ?  
Quelle loi ai-je violée ?  
Ai-je tort d'aimer ma propre loi ?

Est-ce mal pour moi parce que j'ai la peau rouge ?  
Parce que je suis un Sioux ?  
Parce que je suis né là où mon père a vécu ?  
Parce que je suis prêt à mourir pour mon peuple et mon pays ?"

.

Jarod avait retrouvé cet écrit de Sitting Bull dans la petite bibliothèque. Sitting Bull avait été l'un des plus grands chefs sioux de l'histoire indienne. Il avait voulu établir un traité de paix entre indiens et colons en vain. Il avait malgré tout toujours défendu les terres de ses ancêtres, considéré depuis comme un grand guerrier.  
Jarod apprenait l'histoire des indiens en feuilletant un livre ancien dont les pages étaient jaunies par le temps.  
Les colons blancs avaient débarqué et massacré les indiens qui vivaient là depuis des générations et les avaient parqués dans des réserves qu'ils réduisaient un peu plus chaque année.  
Aujourd'hui les différentes tribus indiennes réparties sur le territoire américain représentaient la minorité la plus pauvre des Etats Unis.  
Jarod tourna une autre page. Les guerres indiennes avaient touché à leurs fins vers 1880. Le massacre de Wounded Knee, où le sang de centaines de vieillards, de femmes et d'enfants avait coulé, avait porté un coup à la résistance indienne.  
Wounded Knee était un village où vivaient certains descendants des sioux, au cœur de la réserve de Pine Ridge, dans les Grandes Plaines où deux siècles auparavant leurs descendants chassaient le bison et pratiquaient en toute légalité le chamanisme.  
Aujourd'hui, bon nombre d'indiens s'étaient américanisé tout en essayant de conserver leur patrimoine culturel.

Jarod avait étudié l'histoire des indiens avant de se rendre dans cette ville, une ville où un esprit sacré s'y dégageait particulièrement. Et c'est lors de son arrivée qu'il avait appris ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Dans le sous-sol calcaire de la réserve, un leader financier américain avait sondé des sources d'eaux chaudes et voulait racheter une partie des terres ainsi qu'une certaine grotte pour commencer les travaux.  
Un petit groupe avait formé un comité pour s'opposer à cette décision. Mais les financiers américains avaient soudoyé le maire du village et le chef de la réserve.  
Quand Jarod était arrivé, une partie de la grotte était sur le point d'être détruite.

Maintenant tout était réglé…

Assis dans la petite bibliothèque, Jarod regardait par la fenêtre. Un nouveau maire avait été nommé et on acclamait le 'Visage Pâle' qui les avait aidé.  
Il sortit alors pour les rejoindre, quelque peu gêné par tant d'attention qu'on lui portait.

oOoOo

PARTIE 1

- Mademoiselle Parker !

L'informaticien débarqua dans le bureau de Parker essoufflé sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

- Oh si vous saviez… !

Parker qui se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

- Vous allez peut être me le dire Broots…

Broots avait un dossier sous le bras, et la découverte qui l'avait faite semblait tellement incroyable qu'il ne tenait plus en place.

- Parfois je me demande si le hasard existe vraiment… il s'en faut à tellement peu que ça me laisse perplexe… vous savez mademoiselle Parker quand une chose arrive que l'on prend souvent pour signe et on se dit…  
- Broots !! Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? Accouchez avant que je vous fasse passer par la porte sans l'ouvrir !!  
- Et bien c'est à propos de Jarod…  
- Vous avez du nouveau ?!

Cela faisait des semaines que Jarod ne laissait plus d'indices, rien.

- Comme je vous disais, cela tient du plus grand des hasards… j'étais dans le local informatique, celui du 3eme sous sol, on se réunit tous les jeudis pour jouer au tarot avec les gars du 3eme, mais comme c'est un jeu qui m'agace assez vite, alors je lis les journaux qui traînent, ceux des éditions de la semaine… j'aime bien lire les faits divers et…  
- Broots !!  
- Oui mademoiselle ! et donc en lisant l'édition de l'un d'eux du Wyoming j'ai trouvé ça !

Il posa le dossier qu'il tenait sur le bureau de Parker et lui tendit une coupure de journal qui titrait : « L'héritage de Sitting Bull restera à ses descendants »  
Parker releva la tête, et questionna du regard l'informaticien.

- Regardez la photo qui l'accompagne…

Elle se pencha sur la photo noir et blanc de mauvaise qualité. C'était le maire du village en question et une dizaine de personnes l'entourait.  
Au dernier plan, à gauche, un homme se tenait à l'écart, on ne voyait que son profil.

- C'est lui ?!  
- Et bien quand je l'ai vu j'ai eu un doute, alors j'ai fait retravailler la photo, impossible parce que la qualité est trop mauvaise…  
- Et vous venez me déranger pour ça… ?

Broots afficha son plus beau sourire.

- J'ai appelé le journal en question, à la rédaction qui s'est occupé de cet article, ils m'ont donné les coordonnées du photographe que j'ai ensuite contacté… celui-ci m'a scanné l'original du cliché et les gars du labo informatique l'ont retravaillé… et voilà le travail !

Il tendit le cliché de Jarod pris de profil.

- Vous êtes le meilleur Broots ! Vous savez où c'est ?  
- Wounded Knee ! une réserve indienne dans le Dakota du Sud… près du village il y a une grotte que certains financiers veulent racheter pour profiter des eaux bénéfiques et des sources que l'on peut trouver… en face il y a la population indienne qui veut conserver son patrimoine naturel… les groupes financiers ont apparemment soudoyé le maire et les autorités du village mais un mystérieux 'visage pâle' est venu et à débloquer la situation… c'est ce que relate l'article… finalement la grotte reste aux indiens de la réserve…  
- Il date de quand cet article ?  
- Euh… d'il y a trois jours… Jarod est peut être encore là bas…  
- Prévenez Sydney, on décolle pour le Dakota !

oOoOo

Ils arrivèrent à Pine Ridge, l'une des plus grandes réserves indiennes des Grandes Plaines. Les trois acolytes trouvèrent facilement Wounded Knee.

Parker s'avança vers la maison qui servait d'hôtel de ville. Au même moment un groupe en sortit.

- Excusez moi, je cherche cet homme, leur dit-elle en leur montrant le cliché de Jarod.

L'homme leva un œil méfiant vers la jeune femme.

- Que lui voulez vous ?  
- Il…  
- Nous sommes des amis à lui et nous avons entendu dire qu'il était dans la réserve, coupa Sydney avant que Parker ne monte sur ses grands chevaux.

L'indien observa le vieil homme, puis s'adressa à lui, ignorant volontairement la jeune femme.

- Si vous êtes des amis de Visage Pâle alors vous pourrez le trouver dans la grotte, par l'entrée ouest un peu plus loin, à deux kilomètres d'ici… allez y à pied, l'accès est bloqué, impossible d'y aller en véhicule, même en 4x4… mais prenez garde le dieu de la terre est en colère !  
- Je vous remercie, termina le psy en affichant son sourire.

oOoOo

- … que voulait-t-il dire par le 'dieu de la terre est en colère' ?  
- Je ne sais pas Broots, les Indiens pensent que les éléments de la nature sont emprunts de spiritualité, habités par des dieux… cela voudrait dire que la terre est en colère, en somme qu'elle tremble… peut être…

- Bon, trêve de bavardages… commença Parker, vous deux vous restez là et moi j'y vais…  
- Euh… mademoiselle Parker… vous… vous n'allez pas y aller seule… ?  
- Broots a raison mademoiselle Parker, dans une heure il fera nuit, vous devriez vous faire accompagné…  
- Shh… vous deux restez là au cas où le p'tit génie reviendrait au village, moi je vais le chercher !  
- Faites attention…

Parker s'éloigna du village, elle jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule, Broots et Sydney étaient encore sur la place du village. Elle regarda le ciel et fit une grimace. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et des nuages noirs se formaient. Un orage se préparait certainement.  
Elle accéléra son pas.  
Une piste était tracée du village à la grotte, mais l'obscurité grandissante sans compter la hauteur des talons de ses bottines italiennes, rendait difficile la marche de Parker.  
Au bout de longues minutes, elle croisa des indiens par petits groupes. En avançant encore un peu, elle vit qu'ils sortaient de la terre, l'entrée de la grotte. Elle interpella quelqu'un et celui-ci lui dit que le 'Visage Pâle' se trouvait encore à l'intérieur.  
Les indiens pratiquaient des rituels et autres choses spirituelles qui échappaient à Parker.  
Elle s'introduit par l'ouverture et fut surprise par la taille de la grotte. Elle était immense. La salle principale était démesurée, et de nombreuses galeries naissaient de là pour rejoindre d'autres salles et ainsi de suite.  
Broots lui avait dit que cette grotte s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres en partie sous la réserve et même davantage.  
Elle emprunta une galerie et déboucha sur une salle où elle repéra immédiatement Jarod. Il restait trois autres personnes. Elle mit sa main sur son holster et d'un pied ferme avança sur lui.

Jarod croisa son regard et fut interloqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer là. Il regarda autour de lui, chercha une issue, il y avait deux solutions l'entrée principale celle par où venait Parker, ou battre en retraite et trouver une sortie plus loin.

Parker sembla anticiper ce que Jarod manigançait puisqu'elle se mit à fondre sur lui. Le caméléon prit ses jambes à son cou et fit volte face. Mais Parker avait un temps d'avance et bientôt elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

Jarod tomba lourdement, face contre terre. Parker se releva et enfonça son genou dans le dos du caméléon.

- Pffiou ! Quel plaquage mademoiselle Parker ! J'ignorais que tu t'étais mise au rugby…  
- Tu peux faire de l'humour Jarod ! tu pourras en faire aussi tout le temps que tu seras enfermé dans une cellule cloisonnée au Centre…

Elle sortit de sa poche arrière des menottes qu'elle s'empressa de mettre à son prisonnier.

- Le jeu s'arrête ici Jarod !  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me ramener au centre ? il te reste la moitié du continent à traverser, on verra bien si tu réussis…

Elle enfonça un peu plus son genou jusqu'à entendre un gémissement de Jarod. Elle exultait.

Jarod mordait la poussière, Parker se réjouissait assise sur le corps de son captif. A l'extérieur, l'orage avait éclaté et il tombait des cordes.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?  
- …que l'orage s'arrête…  
- C'est une mauvaise idée, on aurait d'ailleurs du sortir en même temps que les autres… l'orage va s'intensifier, la foudre va commencer à tomber et on va être bloquer là pendant une partie de la nuit…  
- Génial !

Parker se leva, Jarod en fit de même, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie. Quand soudain un éclair blanc les aveugla et qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit. Jarod s'était jeté au sol. La sortie était à trois mètres. Un fracas commença à se faire entendre. Parker releva Jarod, mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'ouverture, des rochers s'étaient détachés du flanc et avaient bloqué le passage.

- C'est quoi ça ?!  
- La foudre est tombée au dessus de nous et elle a du décrocher une partie des rochers, mais…

Le fracas s'était tu un instant, mais il reprit, la terre commença à trembler. Le brouhaha semblait venir de tous les côtés, sous leurs pieds, au dessus de leurs têtes, contre les parois.

- Cours !! cria Jarod en se mettant à cavaler dans la direction opposée.

Parker le suivit, son arme toujours à la main. Ils traversèrent la salle principale et prirent une galerie qui s'offrait à eux. Jarod jetait des coups d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que Parker suivait. Le sol continuait de trembler et Parker commença à comprendre pourquoi l'homme avait dit que le dieu de la terre était en colère. C'était un tremblement de terre ! Et elle était prise au piège dans une grotte ! Elle se maudissait, il ne fallait pas que Jarod en profite pour s'échapper ! Elle était si près du but, elle lui avait mis la main dessus !

Jarod avait les poumons en feu et les mains liées l'empêchaient de courir aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Il savait le risque des séismes sous terres, ils risquaient d'être pris au piège ou enterrer vivants ! Il fallait trouver une issue !  
Parker était sur ses pas. Tout à coup un éboulement surprit Parker, et elle dut se lancer en avant pour éviter d'être coincée.

Jarod se retourna et la vit au sol, il revint vers elle rapidement. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et tout redevint aussi calme qu'avant. L'éboulement de rochers avait soulevé la poussière et il fallut attendre qu'elle se dissipe. Parker s'assit doucement, passa une main sur son visage et soupira longuement. Les rochers étaient tombés à quelques centimètres d'elle et c'était une chance qu'elle n'ait rien.

Jarod s'assit près d'elle.

- Alors mademoiselle Parker… toujours décidée à me ramener ?

Il tendit ses poignets vers elle.

- Détache moi…  
- Hors de question !  
- Parker ! enlève-moi ces menottes…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, se leva et fit quelques pas dans la galerie qui s'enfonçait dans la terre.  
Jarod se leva, agacé par l'attitude de Parker.  
Il la rattrapa par le bras et la força à se tourner.

- Tu comptes aller où ? Tu ne connais pas la grotte… détache moi et je nous guiderai vers la sortie…  
- Et tu ne peux pas le faire les mains attachées ?  
- Non… dit-il en souriant.

Elle pointa son Smith & Wesson sur sa poitrine.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça !  
- Alors tu te décides ?  
- Je n'ai pas les clefs…  
- Quoi ?!

Elle baissa son arme et mit un poing sur sa taille.

- Je les ai fait tomber dans la grande salle…

Jarod se rassit et se mit à rire doucement, puis à gorge déployée.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire petit génie ?  
- Toi…

Elle braqua à nouveau son revolver à sa hauteur.

- Arrête de rire !

Jarod arrêta de rire mais pour tout autre chose, il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Parker, avec ton arme, fais sauter la chaîne !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Tire ! sur la chaîne des menottes… tu sais viser oui ? même si tu n'as jamais réussi à m'avoir, tu en es capable ?

Parker bouillait intérieurement. Mais pour qui il se prenait ?  
Jarod écarta les poings, tendit la chaîne et Parker s'ajusta, jeta un regard noir à Jarod, visa et tira. Elle venait de libérer Jarod.

- Comment te remercier ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire malicieux  
- Fais nous sortir d'ici !  
- Oui M'dame !

Jarod se mit en route en riant doucement. Parker le suivait de près, son arme à la main, la rage au ventre.

oOoOo

Ils marchaient depuis un long moment, enchaînant galeries basses et salles plus ou moins grandes. Parker avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures. L'obscurité, la ressemblance des galeries ne donnaient aucun repère pour s'orienter.

- Tu es sûr de savoir où tu vas ?  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
- Absolument pas…  
- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas lâché ton arme Parker ?  
- Jarod, trouve la sortie et tais toi ! C'est mon job de mettre la main sur toi… je t'ai, et je ne te laisserai pas filer…

Jarod prit une galerie qui faisait une courbe où on ne pouvait passer qu'à genoux ou en rampant.

- Tu n'es pas claustrophobe au moins Parker ?

Celle-ci le foudroya du regard. Elle rangea son arme dans son holster, se mit à genoux et scruta la galerie.

- Il faut aller jusqu'au bout, là bas il y a une sortie…  
- Tu ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi ?  
- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Allez vas y !  
- Passe d'abord toi…  
- Tu as peur ?  
- Non crétin ! C'est pour t'avoir en visuel ! Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue…

Jarod s'allongea près d'elle sur le ventre, relevé sur les coudes. Au niveau de son visage, il tendit le doigt et lui frotta le front.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!  
- Tu avais un peu de boue rouge…

Elle se frotta le front avec le plat de la main.  
Jarod sourit.

- Tu ressembles à un indien qui part au combat !

Parker lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Avance !

Sur les coudes, ils avancèrent. La galerie se faisait plus étroite, le corps d'un homme passait avec justesse, puis elle s'élargissait, montait quelque peu. Jarod avançait à tâtons dans le noir et Parker le suivait de près, mais ils n'y voyaient guère. Quand enfin Jarod s'arrêta. Et que Parker se cogna à lui.

- Bon sang !!  
- Ne te fâche pas ! c'est ici…

Jarod se releva et en levant la tête il aperçut la sortie. Mais il fallait grimper un peu la pente escarpée.  
Il commença à escalader en trouvant les meilleures prises sur la paroi. Quand il fut à mi parcours, il regarda Parker restée en bas.

- Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?  
- Tu as finis de me sous estimer à chaque fois ?!  
- Mais non… c'est que…

Il secoua la tête et continua sa montée. Il se cala quand il fut arrivé à la sortie.

- Vas-y à toi !

Parker remonta ses manches, se frotta les mains et maugréa avant de s'attaquer à l'escalade.  
La belle devait se montrer à la hauteur ! Elle était une sportive et elle allait le démontrer à Jarod ! Lui clouer son bec !  
Doucement, elle assurait chacune de ses prises avant de continuer sa montée. Elle ruminait intérieurement d'avoir mis ses bottines qui lui avaient coûtés une fortune et qu'elle est en train de bousiller.  
Il restait quelques centimètres, elle avait le visage de Jarod à sa portée quand soudain son pied gauche dérapa et que tout son poids l'emmena vers le vide. Elle se rattrapa à une prise et tentait de reprendre le contrôle. Jarod lui tendait la main et lui criait de l'attraper.

- Parker !! prends ma main ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait assez de forces dans les bras pour se tenir tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver une prise pour ses pieds. Mais aucune ne se présentait pour la soulager. Son poids commençait à peser vraiment sur ses bras même si elle était en excellente forme physique. La promenade dans la galerie dans la galerie avait entamé ses forces et elle pendait maintenant là, les jambes dans le vide, avec Jarod au dessus de sa tête.

- Donne moi ta main !!

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était là, juste là, plus affolé qu'elle et elle ne sut dire ce qui l'énerva le plus. Qu'il soit plus affolé qu'elle, qu'il la voit dans cette situation ou bien cette peur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Cette peur qui trahissait beaucoup de choses sur lui.  
Elle lâcha sa main gauche, la tendit vers lui. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la remonta aussitôt. Elle tomba de tout son poids sur lui. Jarod retira rapidement les mains qu'il avait posé autour de sa taille, Parker se releva rapidement et fit mine d'arranger ses cheveux qui étaient en bataille.

oOoOo

Ils étaient sortis entre deux gros rochers qui rendaient d'ordinaire cette ouverture inaccessible. Autour d'eux, la forêt noire et oppressante les enveloppait.  
Jarod leva les yeux au ciel, la lune était cachée par les nuages grondants de l'orage. Il regarda autour de lui, aucun repère, aucune étoile, pas de trace du village, il était à Pine Ridge depuis peu de temps et n'avait eu le temps d'explorer les environs.  
Parker l'observait, puis regarda autour d'elle à son tour.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on est perdus…  
- Mais non ! Attends, laisse moi réfléchir ! Si nous étions à l'ouest du village, puis nous avons couru dans une galerie qui allait vers… le sud… non plutôt sud ouest… nous avons marché pendant combien de temps ? moins d'une heure donc… ensuite là, la galerie vers l'est… et bien…  
- Génial ! on est perdus !  
- Attends !  
- Laisse tomber Einstein ! même si tu arrivais à déterminer nos coordonnées géographiques, on ne saurait toujours pas vers où aller…

Jarod devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Leurs yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre, ils pouvaient se voir et Parker s'éloignait de lui.

- Allons par là…  
- Par où ? Comment sais tu où est ce qu'il faut aller ?  
- Instinct !

Jarod éclata de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que l'on se fie à ton instinct féminin ?!

En réponse il reçut un coup dans les côtes.

- Tu as fini de me taper ?!  
- Tu le mérites !

Jarod sentit qu'elle souriait. Il avait envie qu'elle sourit encore et encore. Mais il fallait qu'il se contente de rares instants. Elle redevenait toujours arrogante et obstinée.

- Je redeviens sérieux mais tu sais où on va là ?  
- Je te dis que mon instinct me guide vers là…

Jarod ne riait plus, il savait que Parker avait des prédispositions liées à son instinct, alors pourquoi ne pas la suivre.

Ils marchèrent droit devant eux pendant un temps indéfinissable, s'écorchant aux branches, se prenant les pieds dans les racines, sans rien se dire.

Parker marchait devant Jarod quand soudain elle glissa dans une crevasse et poussa un cri. Jarod se jeta sur elle et attrapa sa main. Elle pendait dans le vide avec une impression de déjà vu. Jarod tenta tant qu'il put de la remonter mais son poids le faisait glisser lui aussi. Il cala son pied sous une racine et lâcha l'autre main pour venir en aide à Parker. Il lui prit les deux mains. Elle pendait complètement dans le trou mais ne gigotait pas. Elle avait compris que Jarod faisait tout pour la remonter et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle bouge le moins possible, mais soudain la racine céda et furent entraînés tous les deux dans le trou noir dont ils ne voyaient même pas le fond.


	2. Partie 2

PARTIE 2

Jarod souleva ses paupières lourdes. Il avait mal un peu partout. Il regarda le trou par lequel ils étaient tombés, il était à plus de six mètres. La boue avait du amortir quelque peu leur chute.  
Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits puis vit Parker un peu plus loin, elle était assise et avait apparemment déjà récupérer ses esprits.

- Tu comptes rester là les bras croisés ?!

Jarod se leva doucement.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
- C'est à toi de me le dire ! C'est bien toi le génie, et c'est à cause de toi que l'on se retrouve coincés dans ce trou !  
- Si tu ne m'avais pas traqué dans cette grotte…  
- C'est mon job de te suivre et de te capturer !  
- Les torts sont partagés.  
- Tu es le seul responsable ! Sors nous d'ici !  
- Bon écoute, on est retombés dans la même grotte il me semble… elle est immense, mais regard c'est la même terre boueuse… par contre j'ignore complètement où on est en ayant suivi ton instinct… il va falloir qu'on remarche un peu, on tombera sûrement sur une issue…

Parker se leva en se tenant à la paroi humide. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre avec difficulté. Elle retenta l'opération et s'écroula au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Montre moi !

Jarod se précipita vers elle. Il avança la main à tâtons. Le peu de luminosité venait du trou par lequel ils étaient tombés. Ils étaient plongés dans l'obscurité.

- Ne me touche pas ! ça va pas non !

Sa main avait rencontré le corps de Parker, couchée au sol, et il préférait vraiment ne pas savoir sur quelle partie de son anatomie il était tombé.

- Tu es blessée ?

Jarod s'était accroupi et avait posé une main sur elle dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui la faisait souffrir.  
Parker émit un grognement, ce qui pouvait signifier 'tiens toi loin de moi et tout ira bien'.  
Il retira alors sa main, se releva doucement en prenant garde de ne pas toucher le plafond qui était très bas.  
Ils étaient apparemment dans une galerie creusée par les eaux depuis des siècles. Le plafond était juste à leur hauteur mais les obligeait à se voûter sur certains passages comme celui où ils étaient.  
Le trou par lequel ils avaient glissé se situaient à quelques mètres au dessus de leurs têtes, et impossible de l'atteindre. Même en imaginant que Parker accepte de monter sur les épaules de Jarod !

Jarod ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester là, je pars en éclaireur… cette galerie doit donner sur une salle qui doit donner sur d'autres galeries. Inutile de te faire marcher pour rien. Je vais essayer de trouver une sortie et ensuite je reviendrai te chercher.  
- Je te suis. Tu crois que je suis stupide et que je vais te laisser filer comme ça… !

Il soupira. Quelle tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait !

- Et comment comptes tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas faire deux pas !  
- Tu ne connais pas la force d'une Parker !

Elle tenta de se lever. Jarod n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elle faisait mais il l'entendait respirer fort. Toujours couchée au sol, elle replia les jambes vers elle, se tourna vers le côté, s'aida de son genou puis releva le buste. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la paroi de la grotte, et elle fit un dernier effort pour se mettre debout.  
Sa cheville l'élançait, elle avait mal aux côtes, et son épaule droite était très douloureuse. Mais elle ne serait jamais plainte devant Jarod. Devant personne et encore moins lui.  
Sa cheville gauche restait levée. Elle tenta de poser son pied pour avancer, mais elle redoutait la douleur qui en découlerait. Elle fit un pas. Un cloche pied plutôt.  
Jarod s'avança vers elle. Elle refit un même pas et tomba dans ses bras.  
Il la rattrapa de justesse. Tout son poids reposait sur lui. Et bien qu'elle ne fût pas très lourde, il dut la poser délicatement au sol.  
Le sol de la galerie était humide et froid, et Parker était trempée. Jarod se doutait qu'elle allait commencer à avoir froid bien qu'elle ne dise rien.  
Il l'assit, dos contre la paroi.

- Tu as mal où ?  
- Ca te fait plaisir de me voir dans cet état non ?  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Dis moi où tu as mal, tu as du t'abîmer quelque chose en tombant…

Elle se mit à rire doucement, nerveusement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?  
- Cette situation…  
- Il n'y a rien de drôle Parker, il faudrait plutôt songer à trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici, rapidement…  
- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle en riant toujours, tu n'as qu'à partir en éclaireur, me laisser là, dans le noir, le froid, et tu en profiteras pour te barrer et tu ne penseras même pas à envoyer des secours pour moi !

Jarod se leva et fit quelque pas vers le fond de la galerie.

- Tu m'abandonnes ?  
- Non je reste là, je vais juste voir où mène cette galerie.  
- Tu vas t'enfuir ?  
- Non je te dis, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle entendait le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques et pendant quelques secondes elle n'entendit plus rien.

- Jarod ?!

Aucune réponse.

- Jarod ? Tu ne me laisses pas hein ?

Elle tendait l'oreille, forçait ses yeux à s'habituer au noir mais rien.

- Jarod ! dit-elle un peu plus fort.  
- Quoi ?

Le son de Jarod venait de plus loin, avec un écho.

- Tu as peur du noir mademoiselle Parker ?  
- Très drôle petit génie… reviens ici !

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Elle entendait le bruit de ses pas mais n'arrivait pas à estimer la distance.  
Elle ferma les yeux en maudissant Jarod. Une fois de plus ce crétin lui avait filé entre les doigts. Ce qui était très lâche parce qu'elle était blessée et perdue dans cette foutue grotte.

Tout à coup elle sentit une présence.

- Bouh !

Elle sursauta en insultant le génie.

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser là ?  
- Qui sait ce qui ce passe dans ta tête Jarod…  
- J'ai repéré une salle à une dizaine de mètres. Moins humide, moins obscure et plus grande.  
- Ah…  
- Quoi 'ah' ?

Parker se releva un peu, et fit de grands gestes vers sa droite. Elle toucha Jarod, puis trouva sa main. Elle la serra. Puis elle lui dit doucement.

- Tu as raison je ne peux pas marcher.  
- Je vais t'aider…

Ils se levèrent, et Jarod passa le bras gauche de Parker autour de son cou. Il essaya de prendre une partie du poids de Parker sur lui, et ils commencèrent doucement à faire un pas, puis l'autre.  
Ils évoluèrent lentement et difficilement. Le plafond de la galerie les obligeait à se pencher, Parker tentait alors de marcher seule afin d'éviter à Jarod tout le poids de son corps, mais toujours en vain. Sa cheville la lançait à chaque fois qu'elle posait son pied.  
De plus, plus ils avançaient et moins ils y voyaient. Leurs yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à l'obscurité, mais la source de lumière qu'était le trou s'éloignait et rien ne leur permettait de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils avancèrent donc à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une salle. Un air frais les enveloppa, et leurs pas résonnèrent sur les parois de la grande cavité.  
Jarod avait repéré une petite excavation, il avait noté que le sol montait légèrement. Il y ferait moins humide, l'air serait plus sec, ils pourraient s'asseoir et faire une pause avant de continuer. Il sentait que Parker était exténuée et qu'elle puisait en elle les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

- Tu tiens le coup Parker ?

Il l'entendit inspirer fort et lâcher en expirant un :

- Mouais…  
- 'Mouais' ?  
- Ça va Jarod, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…  
- Tu as mal… tu supportes la douleur ?  
- Pff… non !! s'énerva-t-elle, …j'ai mal partout, j'ai froid, j'en ai assez, tu devrais peut être continuer sans moi…  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mademoiselle Parker ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tint au bras de Jarod pour tenir en équilibre sur sa jambe droite. Malgré l'obscurité il devinait qu'elle esquissait un sourire malgré elle.

- …cette situation…  
- Celle qui te faisait rire tout à l'heure ?  
- Non, celle là… toi qui m'aide, qui m'épaule, toi que normalement je dois capturer…  
- Où est le mal ?  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça Jarod, tu fais toujours ça, m'aider, malgré tout ce que je te fais subir…  
- Je ne fais qu'aider une amie d'enfance. Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais te laisser seule dans cette grotte ?

Jarod repassa son bras autour de son cou et incita Parker à faire encore quelques efforts jusqu'à l'excavation.  
Il déposa Parker délicatement et s'assit à son tour un peu plus loin.

- Jarod ?

Leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre et ils pouvaient distinguer chacun les contours de l'autre.  
Jarod se tourna vers elle et se rapprocha. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tu me vois comme ça ? Comme une amie d'enfance ?  
- Pas toi ?

Il sentit Parker marquer un long silence.

- Les choses ont changé depuis qu'on était gamins…  
- Tu as raison, les choses ont changé… mais tout évolue au cours du temps, tout change, et les choses peuvent encore changé, aujourd'hui aussi…  
- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire petit génie ?  
- Tu vois des sous entendus partout ! Il n'y en a pas. Les choses changent c'est tout. Le monde change. Tu as changé. J'ai changé. Nous sommes adultes. Notre rapport l'un à l'autre a changé, mes sentiments pour toi changent. Ils deviennent plus forts…  
- Tais toi Jarod ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
- Je ne dis jamais de bêtises quand je parle de sentiments… et je suis toujours sincère quand je parle avec toi et surtout quand je parle d'amour…

Parker avait pris la main de Jarod et l'avait posé tout contre sa joue. Jarod sentit couler quelques larmes chaudes. En silence. Parker restait silencieuse, elle ne voulait vraiment pas montrer son désarroi.  
Elle se laissait glisser vers la droite, vers Jarod. Elle se recroquevilla et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Jarod

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon endroit pour dire ça Jarod, ou c'est parce qu'on ne va pas sortir d'ici ?  
- Je le dis parce que je le pense et parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je voulais te le dire. Je te le dis parce qu'on va sortir d'ici et que je veux que tu y réfléchisses…  
- Que je réfléchisse à quoi ? je le sais Jarod… je le sais depuis un moment que… enfin ça se sent, tu comprends… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours su… je le sais, mais que veux tu que je fasse ? je dois te capturer, c'est mon job ! et toi tu dis que tu m'aimes ! à quoi veux-tu que je réfléchisse ? ne dis rien Jarod, je t'en supplie ! pas ici, pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on va y rester quand tu me dis ça… ne dis rien s'il te plait Jarod…

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, prit son bras gauche et l'enroula autour d'elle. Jarod resserra un peu plus son étreinte et caressa son visage. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui dévalaient son visage et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

- On va s'en sortir, je te le promets mademoiselle Parker…

oOoOo

Jarod se réveilla le premier. Parker était couchée et la tête toujours sur lui. Il caressa sa joue tendrement. Mais elle sursauta, elle se releva, regarda autour d'elle, comprit où elle était, avec qui et dans quelles circonstances. Elle se releva complètement et s'écarta de Jarod. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Jarod… il ne s'est rien passé c'est clair ! si tu dis un mot je te coupe la langue !!

Jarod se leva complètement et l'observa.

- De toute façon il ne s'est rien passé…  
- Mouais… exact ! si tu dis un mot sur ça là… moi sur toi et tout le tralala… je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

'Tout le tralala' ? Jarod ne comprenait pas bien. Il ne s'était strictement rien passé et elle le menaçait… il ne dirait plus rien, ne ferait plus rien d'agréable pour elle, elle n'en était jamais reconnaissante !

- Parker, on lève le camp…

Il commença à marcher dans la galerie, il lui semblait voir de la lumière au fond.

- Jarod !  
- Quoi ?

Parker fut surprise du ton que prenait Jarod.

- Non rien… tu y vas solo maintenant ?  
- Je vais voir où mène cette galerie je reviendrai te chercher… tu as un moyen de me retenir ?

Parker ne comprenait pas.

- Je t'accompagne ! Tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi !  
- Quand ça t'arrange, n'est ce pas ?! pas trop près de l'ami d'enfance parce que tu as honte ou peur ou je ne sais quoi qui te passe par la tête, mais tu colles aux basques du fugitif pour le ramener au Centre… le problème c'est que ces deux personnalités sont une même et seule personne ! il faut que tu te décides !

Parker sortit son Smith & Wesson et visa Jarod.

- Reste ici Jarod !  
- Tu choisis donc le fugitif… vas-y tire ! Tire Parker ! Tu dois me ramener au Centre alors tire-moi dessus !!

Jarod avait les bras en croix. Les larmes de chagrin se mêlaient aux larmes de colère. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna doucement, toujours visé par Parker.

- Jarod !!

Quand elle ne le vit plus, elle baissa son arme. Elle tenta de se lever, mais sa cheville avait triplé de volume. Elle essaya de se traîner, en rampant avec son bras valide en s'aidant de sa jambe droite, avançant lentement mais avançant tout de même.

Elle regrettait son attitude, elle détestait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jarod ne voulait que l'aider et elle se comportait d'une manière odieuse.

- Jarod… JAROD…

Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier, elle espérait juste que les parois feraient résonner son appel jusqu'à lui.  
- Jarod… je suis désolée, tellement désolée… pardonne moi Jarod… Jarod ne me laisse pas… je m'en veux tellement…

Elle se traîna sur quelques mètres puis se laissa tomber à terre, inerte, elle n'avait plus la force. Que venait-elle de faire ?  
Elle s'allongea, se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux.

oOoOo

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jarod revint. Il trouva Parker inerte, à bout de force. Il se pencha et la souleva. Elle n'était pas bien lourde.

- Je ne te laisse pas Parker… j'ai trouvé la sortie…

Parker se laissait portée, entourant le cou de Jarod de ses bras sans force.

Il fallut marcher quelques centaines de mètres, peu à peu la lumière se faisait plus vive jusqu'à devenir aveuglante à la sortie. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cuvette verdoyante où la nature avait tous les droits. Des arbres se hissaient jusqu'au ciel, le sol était tapi de mousse, un ruisseau se faisait entendre, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel.

Jarod avança dans ce cadre paradisiaque et déposa Parker contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il fit ensuite le tour de l'endroit. L'ouverture de la grotte était entourée de falaises, ils se retrouvaient réellement dans une cuvette d'où ils ne pouvaient sortir. La nature avait été préservée simplement parce que l'Homme n'y avait pas accès. Tout y était idyllique parce qu'il n'y avait pas l'empreinte de l'Homme.

Ils étaient donc sortis de la grotte obscure pour la nature éblouissante, mais coincés à nouveau.

Jarod repéra dans la falaise un chemin, le moins difficile estima-t-il, où il pourrait se glisser, s'accrocher, escalader…

Jarod retourna s'asseoir près de Parker. Elle avait le visage marqué par la fatigue et la douleur, mais elle était si belle. Jarod s'en voulait de ressentir cela pour elle. Il avait connu plusieurs femmes hors du Centre, peu mais quelques unes pour avoir ressenti le désir, et Parker était la seule pour laquelle ce désir ne s'était jamais effacé. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était de la curiosité, il avait ensuite pensé que c'était peut être de la tendresse d'un ami pour une amie, mais il s'était résigné c'était bien du désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et aujourd'hui il avait compris que c'était ce qu'on appelait 'amour', ce sentiment indéfinissable qu'on nous enseigne dans les contes de fées, dans les films romantiques, dont tout le monde parle mais que jamais personne ne nous dit ce que c'est réellement. On le vit, c'est tout.  
Et Jarod commençait à apprendre qu'on n'y pouvait rien, qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, et il s'en voulait tellement que ce soit tombé sur elle, sur Parker, sur la personne qui devait le détester le plus au monde.  
Et là, assoupie elle était si belle. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui caressa la joue puis les lèvres avec son pouce. Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa le plus tendrement possible un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Il se cala en face d'elle et resta ainsi à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

oOoOo

Parker reprit conscience en sentant la douleur aux côtes que chaque mouvement de respiration relançait. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais la luminosité les fit se refermer. Elle réessaya plus lentement et s'habitua petit à petit.  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut Jarod.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle essaya de se redresser mais son épaule lui fit mal.

- J'ai mal partout…

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Tu as choisi un endroit coquet…

Jarod était heureux de la voir sourire.  
Il se leva.

- Tu veux un peu d'eau ?  
- Il y a même de l'eau ?!  
- Il y a une source juste derrière…

Jarod revint avec les mains en forme de bol emplies d'eau claire. Il se pencha vers Parker qui but dans les mains de Jarod.

- Jarod… je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure… dans la grotte…

Jarod hésita à s'asseoir, puis au bout de quelques secondes se décida.

- Parker… je… pour moi ça ne change rien… tu vois, que tu t'excuses ou non… je t'aime Parker… tu entends ça… ? Je t'aime ! Que tu m'aimes, que tu me détestes, que tu me demandes pardon ou pas, ça ne changera rien parce que je t'aime et je n'y peux rien… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

Il fit une pause pour retenir ses larmes.

- Mais je te pardonne…

Parker éclata en sanglots et vint trouver refuge au creux de l'épaule de Jarod.

- Tu avais raison Parker… le monde est contre nous… je ne peux pas t'aimer sans te mettre en danger… pardonne moi à ton tour pour ce que je vais faire…  
- Non! Jarod… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? non ! je ne veux pas que tu me laisses !  
- Je vais aller chercher les secours… seul… d'ici la fin de la journée on viendra te chercher…  
- …tu ne reviendras pas toi ?  
- …non…

Parker releva le menton, effaça ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle se reprenne.  
Ils étaient serrés l'un face à l'autre, Jarod lâcha la main de Parker qu'il tenait depuis le début.

- Embrasse moi ! murmura Parker tandis que Jarod se défaisait de son emprise.

Il saisit le menton de la jeune femme, s'approcha doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres épousent parfaitement celles de Parker. La jeune femme passa sa main derrière la nuque de Jarod. Elle détacha ses lèvres pour les humidifier et les reposer sur celles du caméléon. Celui-ci d'abord surpris, prit le contrôle de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de Parker chaude et humide s'immiscer entre ses lèvres et le forcer à les ouvrir davantage. Elle fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres gercées de Jarod puis retourna mêler sa salive à la sienne dans une danse torride avec sa langue.

Ce fut Jarod qui mit fin au baiser.

- Je ne te laisse pas Parker… ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu… je reviendrai je te le promets…

Il l'embrassa sur le front, se leva et s'éloigna.

oOoOo

Epilogue

- Vous savez vous nous avez fait peur mademoiselle Parker !  
- Broots a raison, nous nous sommes faits un sang d'encre… lorsque les indiens ont déblayé l'entrée de la grotte et que vous n'y étiez pas, nous avons vraiment commencé à avoir peur…

Les secouristes avaient amené Parker au dispensaire de Wounded Knee.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, expliqua le médecin, elle s'en sort avec une cheville cassée, une épaule démise, quelques côtes fêlées et en état d'hypothermie… elle pourra sortir dans peu de temps à condition qu'elle se repose par la suite.

En effet elle sortit quelques heures plus tard. Sur la place du village Sydney poussait Parker dans son fauteuil roulant.

- Pas trop déçue mademoiselle Parker que le caméléon nous ait encore filé entre les doigts ? osa Sydney  
- Celui-là le jour où je l'attrape je lui tords le cou !

Là sur la place, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Elle jeta des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche. Elle sentait sa présence, elle savait qu'il était là. Elle avait même l'impression de sentir son regard pesé sur elle, son regard et son aura protectrice. Elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il l'observait.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, il le lui avait promit, il reviendrait, et ce jour elle mettrait ses sentiments de côté et elle l'attraperait et… bon sang ! Pourquoi cela tombait-il sur lui ? Elle avait beau lutter contre son cœur, inutile de résister, elle savait que ses sentiments avaient évolué mais que faire ?

Elle savait qu'il était là et qu'il serait toujours là.  
Et là assise dans son fauteuil, en fermant les yeux elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
